


In This Moment

by RainofAugust



Series: Viri: The Wrath Years [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, It's really nothing but fluff, It's the middle of the night, New Relationship, Sith in love, Vignette, Women in Love, beginnings of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainofAugust/pseuds/RainofAugust
Summary: En route to Yavin 4 to defeat the Revanites, Lana Beniko and Viri, the Emperor's Wrath, share a midnight snack and a kiss. There might be more to their relationship than they're willing to admit yet, but they'll enjoy what they have in this moment. It's fluffy.
Relationships: Lana Beniko/Female Sith Warrior
Series: Viri: The Wrath Years [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566454
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	In This Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I received a prompt for "are you wearing my shirt" a long time ago and it's turned into this story. Thank you!
> 
> Chronologically, this story follows "An Open Affinity: Trust" (M rated, sexual content, https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188105) or chapter 19 of "An Open Affinity" (rated T, https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143142/chapters/30052197). 
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who reads, leaves kudos or comments or shares links to my work!

They’ve been in space for more than two days now, enroute to Yavin 4. Two days in Viri’s cabin. Two days, learning each other. 

Rest has not come easily to either of them; they’ve had no desire to sleep. And yet, fatigue has finally overcome them. The ship droid has given up on calling them for meals; leaving them to their own devices. 

_Here._ Lana is drowsy and sated; the dreamsilk sheets soft and comforting against her bare skin. Beside her, the Emperor’s Wrath - no, Viridana - no, _Viri, always_ \- is sleeping soundly, wrapped in several blankets. Lana has already learned that Viri hates to be cold. 

Lana knows she should let Viri sleep. It’s one more day to Yavin 4; to the challenge of Revan looming before them. And yet, it’s because it’s one day to Yavin 4- one day until they have to return to the world - that Lana runs one finger down Viri’s face, tracing her features. 

”Are you awake, dear one?” Lana asks softly, running her thumb across Viri’s cheek; along the jagged line of her scar. Viri opens one eye and then the other, blinking at Lana in the dim light. 

”Sort of,” Viri says, and instantly yawns. “What time is it?” 

”0300,” Lana replies, glancing at the chrono. 

”Best time of night,” Viri murmurs. 

”Especially with you,” Lana answers, pulling Viri into her arms and kissing her. Her lips feel _right_ against Viri’s. Viri wraps her arms around Lana, humming into the kiss.

”You’re delicious, you know?” Viri whispers, drawing back slightly to study her face. 

“Someone’s hungry,” Lana chides her gently, rubbing small circles over her stomach. 

”Indeed,” Viri wiggles her eyebrows. “In all sorts of ways.” 

”You are insatiable,” Lana laughs. “Not that I disagree, mind you.” 

Viri shrugs, her smile gone. “with you…it’s good.” 

Lana reaches out, caressing Viri’s face gently with her thumb. “It’s very good, Viri. And I’m so glad you’re enjoying yourself so much.” 

”Are you?” Viri says, flustered. “I know I have…so little experience.” 

”Look at me,” Lana says, putting one hand under her chin. “Viridana Dragoi, I’m loving it.” 

Viri smiles. “I’m glad.” 

Lana nods and pulls Viri into an embrace, nestling her face against Viri’s shoulder. Viri’s stomach gurgles, breaking the tension, and they pull apart and laugh. 

”We really do need to eat,” Lana says. “Your stomach is growling. Can we get 2V to prepare a meal?” 

“No need for him to fuss,” Viri says. “I can probably cobble together something in the galley for us.” 

”You said you can’t cook,” Lana laughs. 

”I can’t, but we have some ready-to-heat food,” Viri says. “Full meals, and smaller snacks, too. Noodles. Sandwiches. Cereal. All I have to do is throw it in the warmer.” 

”I could go for some noodles, actually,” Lana muses. 

”I’ll get some for both of us,” Viri says, jumping up and pulling on her bathrobe. “Something to drink? We have water here, but...” 

“Anything other than blue or green milk.” 

Viri makes a face. “No fear that I’ll bring that back. We have some on board because Pierce and Jae both like it, but it’s _vile._ ” 

”We’re in accord, then,” Lana smiles, watching her. At the threshold of the room, Viri stops, turns, and summons her lightsaber to her side. 

”Wrath reflex,” Viri explains, putting the saber in her pocket. “I can’t be without it.” 

”I’d expect nothing else from you.”

Viri nods briefly and unlocks the door, peering out into the darkness of the ship. Her steps are so light that Lana can’t even hear her as she glissades down the corridor, ever the Wrath, ever vigilant. 

Lana sits up in bed, stretching. The room without Viri is cold. _If I don’t want to have lunch…dinner…whatever this is…in the nude, I’d best get dressed._ Her clothes are still scattered across the floor, where she and Viri had flung them as they undressed, and Lana shakes her head and scowls at them. There are pajamas in her small suitcase; she doesn’t feel like looking for them. 

One of Viri’s pajama tops - nothing more than a simple t-shirt - is draped casually across the headboard. Lana summons it to her hand and shakes it out, studying it carefully. The faded logo of Coronet University is splashed across the fabric. Caution flashes through Lana’s mind - should she really take the Wrath’s clothing? - and she impatiently shakes it away. 

_She’s not the Wrath right now,_ Lana reminds herself, pulling Viri’s shirt over her head. _She’s just Viri._

The fabric is cold, but somehow still radiates with Viri’s warmth - the hint of her Force signature, Lana realizes. There is a subtle hint of sandalwood, a scent Lana has come to associate with Viri. Of sweat. Of a certain mix of salt, steel and sweetness that somehow defines the blonde Sith lord who is currently scurrying around in the galley. 

Lana inhales deeply; appreciatively, and rubs her cheek on the edge of the shirt. The sleeves come to her elbows and the hem of the shirt is at her knees; Viri’s far larger than she is. Still, it feels… _right._

The door opens again and Viri enters, carrying a large tray. “Here we are. Dinner from Cafe Dragoi.” 

”Excellent,” Lana says, rubbing her hands appreciatively as Viri gently sets the tray down on a chair next to the bed. 

”Is that my shirt?” Viri says, quirking one eyebrow in amusement. “You could wear it as a dress.” 

”I’m not a fan of dresses,” Lana chuckles. “This, on the other hand, I approve of. Do--do you mind?” 

“I don’t mind at all, it’s lovely,” Viri murmurs, smiling at her. “Anything looks beautiful on you.” 

”You flatter me,” Lana says, blushing. 

”I speak the truth.” The bond sparks with affection, and Viri holds her eyes for a long moment. 

”We have to eat,” Lana says, taking a deep breath and picking up a bowl of noodles. “These are from Dromund Kaas, aren’t they?” 

Viri nods. “The DK Quick line.” 

Lana exhales shakily and brings a forkful of noodles to her lips. “I thought I recognized them. I have these at home too. I haven’t had them in months. Not since…we’ve been on the run.” 

Viri puts a hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently. “Enjoy.” 

Lana smiles gratefully, soaking in the affection still coursing through the bond. “You. Eat something before your belly growls at me again.” 

”Yes, yes, I’m eating,” Viri says, taking her own bowl of noodles from the tray and tucking into them. “You sound like Vette, you know that? She’s always fretting that I haven’t eaten enough.” 

”Vette cares about you very much,” Lana retorts. “So do I, albeit, perhaps, in a very different way.” 

Viri freezes and closes her eyes, probing into the bond. Affection and trust spark through her mind. 

”Yes, of course I care,” Lana murmurs, reaching out to stroke her cheek again. “You know how much I like you.” 

_There’s more._ The thought rises, unbidden, in Lana’s mind, curling through the bond. And Viri does not push it away. 

”I care so much for you, Lana,” Viri says, swallowing hard. “I…don’t have the words for it.” 

”Maybe there are no words at this moment,” Lana says softly. _Not yet, anyway._

”That’s all right,” Viri says, biting her lip. “Maybe in this moment…we just be.” 

Lana smiles, taking another bite of her noodles. “Yes.”


End file.
